Reflejo del mal que en su tiempo le eclipsó
by titxutemari
Summary: Un monstruo es un monstruo, los ciudadanos de Suna parecen estar encerrados en esos simples y crueles pensamientos. ¿No saben lo doloroso que es que te recuerden tus errores y fallos? Y mucho más cuando se trata de asesinatos y masacres...


**Reflejo del mal que en su tiempo le eclipsó.**

Kami-sama, él no era un monstruo, odiaba que la gente lo mirase como tal. Se arrepentía ¿¡vale?! En ningún momento de su infancia deseó ser un monstruo al que todos temían, no deseó que la gente le ignorase o le insultase.

Tenía sentimientos, también notaba como su alma se quebraba un poco más con cada mirada de odio **y** con cada insulto que recibía. Le dolía, ¡y tanto que le dolía!

Quería encerrarse, una parte de él lo deseaba, mientras la otra suplicaba por derramar la sangre de aquellas crueles personas.

Aprendió que odiarse a sí mismo no lo haría más fuerte, y mucho menos calmaría su tormento, es por ello que se autoproclamó importante, necesario y perfecto.

Debía amarse, con toda su alma. Él era Gaara del desierto, el arma de Suna, el peligro plasmado en simples palabras, él era la mano que golpeaba a los enemigos, pero que nunca creyeron los aldeanos que les fuese a proteger.

Considerar a una persona como la herramienta con la que matar era simplemente inhumano, y aquella crueldad fue calándose en lo más hondo del corazón del pelirrojo.

_-Ya es hora de que te despidas del mundo-murmuraba un cansado ninja, mientras con su mano extendida, manejaba a su antojo la arena que rodeaba al enemigo._

_La sangre le salpicó, y su cara pareció reaccionar de una manera incomprensible. Una gran sonrisa se formó en él, aterradora, cínica y escalofriante._

En ese entonces lo había disfrutado, recordaba vagamente por qué le era tan placentero sentir el terror de los corazones que él aplastaba.

Era el poder. Sediento de más y más llegó a límites insospechados, en los cuales atacar a sus propios hermanos le valió un doloroso recuerdo.

Ahora él mismo lo admitía, realmente se había comportando como alguien sin corazón, o mejor dicho, alguien sin escrúpulos.

Y dolía, le aterraba recordar en algunos momentos esa "vida" si es que así se podía considerar aquel dolor que le consumía la razón y se apoderaba de sus acciones.

¿Cómo narices iba a hacer que la gente dejase de temerle y que por fin pudiese notar que le apreciaban y respetaban tanto como ninja como por persona**?** Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ruidoso grito:

**-¡Gaaaaara!**

Por primera vez en ese día, sonrió. Sólo una persona era capaz de interrumpir en su despacho de esa manera, y sobre todo llamarle de ese modo; haciendo resonar la primera vocal de su nombre.

Su hermano.

**-Gaara, Temari volverá de Konoha pronto y será con algunos de los ninjas de allá**.

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza, interrogante. ¿Y Naruto?

**-Seguramente también venga ese rubio amigo tuyo-**contestó Kankuro, como si hubiese leído la pregunta en su cara.

**-Gracias por avisarme, espérame fuera de la torre.**

El castaño desapareció en un momento, mientras que él agrupaba los documentos ya rellenados y firmados en una columna y los no revisados en otra columna en la punta contraria de la mesa.

Monstruo o no, él ya tenía en quien confiar, y no era para menos. Apreciaba mucho a Naruto, gracias a él había comprendido mejor a todos, y por ello tenía amigos.

Si, sus hermanos también se comportaban así, era enternecedor en muchos sentidos. Ahora, a pesar de la muerte de sus padres, si que parecían una verdadera familia, y eso le agradaba, le daba calidez a los días como este, en los que los malos recuerdos le mareaban.

Dejando su vestimenta de kage en la silla, salió al reencuentro con su hermano, y tras llegar a donde estaba él, ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta de la aldea.

No quiso mirar a la gente, conocía esa sensación, estaba en boca de todos y era normal, pero seguía sin comprender como mandar a un pueblo que no lo quería como kage.

Sus pensamientos se vieron eclipsados al prestar atención a su hermano mayor.

-Sabes, algo me da que entre tú, que te irás a hablar con Naruto, y Temari que no se separará de su vago, me quedaré sólo…

El pelirrojo sonrió, sabía que a la hora de entablar una conversación, su hermano Kankuro apresaba a la chica más guapa y no la dejaba ni respirar, incluso parecía que a las afortunadas les gustase ser el centro de atención del mediano.

Contento por la facilidad de Kankuro de volverse parte del entorno de las personas, él decidió imitarlo, y algo más tranquilo siguió avanzando.

Dado que su hermano era de las personas que tenían prisa al viajar, y que habría explotado a gusto a los ninjas de Konoha, ambos supieron que los de Konoha llegarían antes a las puertas que ellos mismos, pero por si acaso adelantaron el paso.

Atravesando la aldea a una considerada velocidad, saltaban por los tejados de los edificios más bajos, levantando arena en su recorrido. Y con esa notable velocidad, llegaron a las puertas.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos menores se sorprendieron de ver a Temari apoyada en la muralla, hablando con el Nara y Tenten, mientras Naruto y Lee caminaban de un lado a otro animados.

Como era de esperarse, la arena**,** ondeándose como una nube de polvo**,** alertó a los visitantes y a la hermana del kage, que pronto abandonaron su lugar en la puerta para avanzar hacia los hermanos.

Temari feliz se iba a abalanzar hacia Gaara cuando la mano extendida de Naruto hacia el pelirrojo la bloqueó. El rubio sonriendo zorrunamente miró a Temari a la vez que recibía la mano de Gaara y le daba un buen apretón, para luego atraerle de un tirón y abrazarle con la mano libre.

Eran buenos amigos y se notaba, al fin y al cabo compartían muchos pensamientos.

-¿Qué les parece si comemos fuera?-ofreció Kankuro, mientras apretaba en hombro de su hermana Temari, quien miraba la escena celosa por haber si bloqueada por el Uzumaki.

-Si, será lo mejor Kankuro. Que pena que en Suna no haya ramen-contestó la Sabaku No marcando exageradamente la frase con la cual el rubio reaccionó.

**-¿¡No hay ramen!? ¡Moriré si no hay ramen!**

Tras comprobar que Naruto no había cambiado en lo que a su comida favorita se refería, el kage avanzó por delante de todos, marcando el camino.

No estuvo a penas unos segundos sólo ya que el rubio se situó de nuevo a su lado.

**-****Mira como se le pega a mi hermano…-**murmuró Temari.

Shikamaru a su lado pasó el brazo por su hombro y le sonrió a la rubia.

**-A mi también me gusta el ramen, aunque no de mo****do que sienta locura y obsesión-**contestó el vago.

Kankuro ignorando a la pareja se unió a la conversación de Tenten y Lee. El chico se encontraba alabando a su sensei mientras Tenten parecía pasar vergüenza recordando vagamente lo vivido con el equipo 10.

Eran ninjas extraños, hablaban tan fácilmente con ellos, los hermanos de la arena, aquellos temibles ninjas… Era como si en verdad pudiesen ver por dentro de ellos, como si comprendiesen que Gaara había cambiado, y que tanto Temari con él mismo le apoyaban infinitamente.

En grupo se dirigieron guiados por el kazekage hacia una de las más pobladas calles de Suna, la cual parecía estar repleta de puestos y restaurantes.

Siguiendo a Gaara todos llegaron a un pequeño local que desprendía un olor a especias, propias de la aldea de la arena. Aspirando ese aroma todos los ninjas se sentaron contentos y satisfechos, seguramente en ese local podrían comer algo sabroso.

Todos comenzaron a hablar de diferentes temas de actualidad, comentando como iban las cosas con sus misiones, quien había mejorado y quien había recibido más gritos de la hokague, mientras Temari iba a pedir por parte de todos.

Y un rato más tarde, se oyó una discusión cerca de los ninjas.

**-¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Cómo voy a ir yo? ¡Ve tú!**

**-¡Ni muerto, ve tú a servirle yo no quiero morir tan joven!**

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la mesa en la que estaban los ninjas, conscientes de quién hablaban, todos los de Konoha bajaron su mirada a la mesa, mientras Temari miraba furiosa a los dos molestos chicos que discutían y Naruto se giraba lentamente hacia ellos.

**-¡Menudos estúpidos! ¿¡Sois conscientes de cómo estáis hablando de vuestro Kage!? ¡Él que pone en juego su culo para salvar a su aldea y vosotros acojonándoos por la idea de servirnos la comida!-**gritó furioso el portador del Kyubi acercándose a los dos meseros.

Tras zarandearles un buen rato a ambos, furioso, el Uzumaki sintió una fría mano en su hombro.

**-Déjalos Naruto, pueden opinar lo que quieran de mí, pero por mucho que me odien no permitiré que le pase nada malo a ningún ciudadano de mi aldea-**contestó con un tono frío y sereno el pelirrojo.

Tenía sus amigos, fieles y leales, pero… Al fin y al cabo la gente continuaría viéndolo así, un sinónimo de peligro y descontrol. Para sus aldeanos él siempre sería el reflejo del mal que en su tiempo le dominó.

**FIN**

**RARO RARISIMO, no es Shikatema (aunque tenga shikatema en parte) xD Se ve que no cambiaré jijijiji. Espero que comenten :D**


End file.
